The Education of Castiel
by A.P. Read
Summary: Castiel has fallen and needs to learn how to interact with the world and his own feelings. Dean is here to teach him. Slash,fluff, hotness lol
1. The Education of The Angel Castiel

Hi there its been a long time since I have written anything sorry to anyone who likes my Merlin stories haven't had the energy will get back to you soon. Anyways I don't own the characters of supernatural so don't sue me. I also got into the show late so what I know is what I know. Er oh this is also a slash so don't like it why are you reading this? Oh ps please review

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester crumpled to the floor in the dark alleyway. He was badly bleeding from a stab in his shoulder when a demon shoved a knife into it during the battle. While he had won the battle, the victory meant very little to the man as he had many battles like this before. His breathing got heavier as he felt himself about to pass out. Sam had wandered off to go track down the same demon that was ritually killing people. It was Dean's misfortune that he was the one who found it. Unlike Sam his lean bodied lengthy haired brother, Dean was gifted with striking looks and strength and muscle. As Dean struggled to stay conscious he felt a gooey substance on his hand, fearing to look, he lifted his head to look up to see a grey contorted version of a human jumping at him. Before Dean could respond his vision blurred and he collapsed the only thing he remembered was a bright light a howl of pain. He felt his body being effortlessly lifted from the ground.

The storm had not cleared; the rain seemed heavier as is smashed against the window. Dean awoke with a gasp coming to from what he thought was death. He looked around for a moment at the unfamiliar room it was dark but he could tell that it was very unlived in and very organized. When his pulse rate clamed he realized that he felt no pain from the shoulder wound.

"Dean your safe here do not fear." a strong somber voice said behind him. Dean whirled his head around to come face to Jimmy Novak, but in truth behind the face was the angel of heaven Castiel. His dark hair was not in order but in a way it suited him. He always had a slight five o'clock shadow and always dressed wearing a trench coat. Though dean could never comprehend Castiel's un filtered form he knew very well of the presence and greatness behind it.

"Cas, you saved me." Dean whispered taking in the events of the night he supported himself with one hand the other reaching out stroking the angels cheek. Castiel lips brushed the palm of Dean's hand and he took a breath in taking in the man's scent and aura. He closed his eyes at the moment of pleasure a still foreign concept to the fallen angel. Castiel pulled away from the hand and stood up from the bed standing above the injured man looking into his eyes.

"You are safe now Dean and that is all that matters. You should rest here even though you are healed and I have told Sam of your whereabouts and of your current state."

"Oh. Well that's good I didn't want him to worry. Err there is only one bed where will you be sleeping?" Dean looked up whimpering a little.

"As you know as a Angel I do not require sleep. But would it comfort you if I slept? I would not want to make you uncomfortable." He said putting his hand on his belt waiting for a reply.

"Erma I'd like that if you'd sleep with me. I mean you know sleep in the same bed as long as you are comfortable." Dean whispered as Castiel started to undo his clothes. He took off the tie and let the trench coat and jacket drop to the floor. He undid the belt and removed his pants revealing a pair of light blue boxers and eventually removing the crisp white shirt to reveal a tan light haired chest.

"I am not as familiar with the ritual of sleep I assume that this is the appropriate attire?" Castiel said in a tone befitting of asking whether or not a steak came with fries or not. Dean was more interested in the meat that was standing in front of him.

"That would be perfect for the ritual of sleep in fact I can teach you more of the rituals of sleep if you'd like." Dean was on border of being seductive and condescending toward the Angel by imitating his tone.

"I would like that Dean." Castiel said straddling the bed and laying down next to Dean taking a deep breath as if he was diving into a pool. For a moment he just stared up at the ceiling until Dean placed a hand onto Castiels heart. Which caused him to stare into Dean's green eyes and bring his hand to hold onto the other mans hand.

"I am unsure what this has to do with sleep. However I do enjoy this ritual I would like to try a few things that I have been curious about." Castiel moved as little as possible and whispered into Dean's ear and he smiled and the list of things.

Castiel was an angel one of the oldest from the beginning of times and he was the least likely to ever fall especially on the behalf of a human man. But then again Dean Winchester was no normal man either. He was a hunter of demons and beings long forgotten by mankind, as well as being the vessel for the Archangel Michael. But for a reason unknown to himself, Castiel was dedicated to protecting Dean from harm or any pain from outside as well as within. It was a long time since Castiel made an effort to even help a human but now he found him self at an almost constant summon to Dean.

As they were lying in bed both men found themselves to be the more vulnerable than ever before. Dean who was use to being a sexual dynamo and being in charge could not raise the courage to make the first move toward the mighty angel. Castiel who while millions year older had an aura of naiveté as well as inexperience with the physical form. Even though he had ideas and concepts of the things he wanted to try he was unsure how to move.

Dean sensing the tension and realization that Castiel was to polite to make the first move decided that he would better make the first move. Taking a breath in he pushed himself a little off the bed and looked into Castiel's eyes.

"The first thing that I am going to teach you is something called cuddling."

"What does cuddling benefit?"

Dean placed a hand on to the angels shoulder and pushed him down on to the bed and placed his head on the opposite shoulder. Castiel flexed a little taking in the intimacy and warmth of cuddling.

"I can see the benefit of cuddling now.," he said with a small smile.

"I thought you would maybe we can stay like this for a while." Dean surprised himself a little asking to cuddle.

"If that is what you wish for the I see no reason why I cannot oblige. Can cuddling come after more physical activities?" Castiel said kissing the top of Dean's head. Dean rolled over on top of Castiel and grinded against his body.

"We can do all sort of physical activity and go back to cuddling if you would like." Dean smiled and gave a quick kiss. His hands worked down Castiel's body feeling the angel's body and muscles. Dean found himself excited and curious about the entire situation. Having sex with an angel was never something that came to his mind. The angel seemed to enjoy the feelings of and sensations than Dean was performing on him.

"Dean Winchester this is a historical predicament there are far and few that have copulated with an angel." Castiel leaned his head to the side and gave Dean a look. Which gave Dean the opportunity swoop down and ravage the angel's neck.

"Ahh...ohhh Dean, what is that you have done. That what amazing" he said gasping from pleasure. Dean continued to use his lips on the angels velvet skin causing Castiel to push and gyrate moaning for more. Dean stopped his ministrations waking Castiel from his tantric trance. His breathing returned to normal and for the first time Castiel was sweating from the heat his body produced. Dean placed a finger on Castiel neck.

"This what we call a hicky. It is also called a love bite by some." Dean said lecturing him on the actions that just transpired.

"So is this a seal of some sort or a sign of ownership?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with hands up gesturing the question. Dean laughed because he knew that the angel was asking the question sincerely

"Cas, it's not always as serious as that sometimes people use it as marking, other times it's from meaningless pleasure." Dean looked at Castiel who seemed saddened at his Dean's explanation. Which concerned Dean.

"So this what is happening now is meaningless?" Castiel said this time his tone had emotion behind it and clearly it was sadness and confusion.

Dean paused for a moment " What do you think?"


	2. Castiel Answers A Question

Hi, everyone I don't know if anyone liked chapter one but heres chapter 2. Err well I write slash and own nothing of Supernatural. Still like to know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

There are rare instances when a being that was close to all knowing dosen't have an answer. Castiel was having that rare moment now. Though he was the one who asked the question of the status of the relationship between Dean and Castiel. There had always been a strong connection between the two but this was the first time it was ever questioned. Castiel sat up in the bed looking out into nothing. Dean got up behind him and wrapped his arms around the angels placed his head on Castiel's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Castiel closed his eyes and took a breath in enjoying the sensation of Dean being so close to him, and being the focus of his attention.

"You take all the time you need Cas. Will take this slowly." Castiel sat silently as Dean gave him a series of soft kisses.

"Dean, you have to understand that I...I do not know what love is."

"Will take it slow. You'll learn what love is later and I'll be there to help you learn." Dean hugged him a little harder. Castiel gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled as he began to position them back on the bed.

"Thank you Dean Winchester, I hope you will be a good teacher, and I a good student." He then pulled Dean into him, putting Dean's back on to his chest holding him close.

When the sun had begun to show Dean found himself in bed alone. The sheets were undisturbed from the previous night, so he was sure that Castiel must have teleported away or something along those lines. Dean began to panic, what if Castiel had gotten nervous and ran off back to heaven or what if heaven did something to him. He decided the best thing to do was to calm down and take a shower. Gathering his clothes he took them to the bathroom to change into them after his shower.

The water was a blast of refreshment as it hit his body. He closed his eyes and began to run the soap over hid body thinking about the events of last night. How Castiel's lips felt on his skin, and the way their bodies energy complemented each other. The way that the angels body felt in his hands, remembering the intimacy, the sound, the words they shared.

"I liked that part to. My favorite is when you hugged me and held me." The voice pierced the sound of the water falling in the shower.

"Cas, Castiel your back. I thought you left. I thought you left because you didn't..."

"No, Dean I would not leave you, not willingly at least." Castiel pushed open the curtain. Dean was surprised by his actions, and more surprised when Castiel pushed him against the wall of the shower to make room for the both of them.

"I have been away thinking, and I think I have an answer for you."

"What's the answer?" Dean whimpered under the angel's arms. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's lips and began to engulf them into his mouth. The water splashed on to them both, as the showers temperature increased with the heat being generated. His lips traveled down to the side of the neck, bringing gasps of ecstasy out of Dean's lips.

"Cas..Cas.." Slipping out of Deans lips as hands moved down his back feeling the muscles.

"Dean, you bring things out of me. Things I never thought about." He said, their eyes meeting.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel then brought his fingers up to the dark hicky left by him.

"I have your mark, and now you have mine. This is the ritual of the hickey is it not?" Dean laughed, as Castiel gave another kiss.

After the events of the shower Dean and Castiel both dressed to catch up with Sam. It took longer to dress as they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They both agreed that maybe it was not the best time for their relationship to be revealed to Sam and their little group. Across town Sam was pacing backwards and forwards. He wondered why Castiel did not share the location of his brother, and when they would arrive. His question was soon answered with a knock at the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry Sammy things just got complicated." Dean said casually his hand leaning against the frame, with Castiel standing stoically next to him.

"That's all right, Cas told me you we're okay, and he would bring you back here. You guys wanna come on in."

"Thank you Sam." Castiel said out of charactery giving him a hug.

"Err, yea no problem Cas. Your welcome." Sam said slowly. Dean walked in and laughed closing the door behind him.

"Did you take care of the demon? I mean are you okay?"

"Yea, not problem at all. Gave it the quick one..two..three." Dean replied throwing air punches.

"So, it didn't lay a hand on you? What about that bruise on your neck?"

"Oh, this well it was wild and amazing. But I handled it." Cas scoffed a laugh.

"So, what's next I mean where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"There have been strange reports coming in from a small town. Whispers of odd activity. Possibly an enchantress or a witch." Castiel said returning to his regular tone.

Getting into the Impala they began to drive down the freeway. Most of the time it would be Dean driving. But he said he was exhausted to drive and threw the keys to Sam. Drifting into the dark Dean found himself dreaming that he was inside of a diner. For a moment Dean was unsure if it was a dream until he looked out the window that the landscape was filled with fish. Castiel was sitting at a booth with a piece of pie. Dean walked over standing next to the table.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Well, it's saved for the best man on earth. Are you him?"

"Well then it's my seat."Taking a seat.

"I got you a piece of pie." Castiel said pushing the plate across the table.

"So does this make this our first date?"

"Today is the 27th it is not the first date."

"No, I mean is this us our first encounter.." Dean asked.

"No, Our first encounter was last night and we were fornicating. Or do you mean am I properly courting you now?"

"Err.. the 2nd one." Dean said taking a bite out of the pie.

"Dean, I want to tell you why I love you."

"How do you know that you love me? Not that I'm questioning it but it was one night."

"I went into the idyllic room and twisted time there. What was only a few hours for you was years for me. All I could think about was you." Dean felt his face blush from the compliment.

Err.. What do you think I need some ideas trying to grind the mill make some things lol. P.S. by special request please think about me being employed good thoughts! But if you don't want to that's cool but enjoy the story.


	3. Stoke of Bad Luck

Castiel spent a year alone in the a faux reality. Though nothing was horrifying, and nothing was wrong. All he could think about was Dean. He returned to Dean's side only a few hours later, at least to Dean's perspective. Now they sat in a diner inside of a dream. Dean Winchester was known for a many things. Demon hunter. Identity thief. Vessel to the angel Michael. Stallion love. Lover of pie. But now he was going to be known as the one thing in the universe that mattered to Castiel.

"So what did you do while you were gone?" Dean asked taking a bite of dream pie.

"I walked for a long time. I kept a journal about things."

"You kept a journal about what kind of things?"

"Err. Dean there are something I am not ready to share. Something's I think you'll like." Castiel smiled.

"Well now I need to know!"

"Some other time, but for now I think we should continue this date." Castiel got up and gave his hand to Dean. Taking the warm hand Dean followed him out of the diner. Outside was a infinite field of green. Above were giant fish of every color and image that could be imagined.

"You know what would make this a perfect date?" Dean said his eyes wandering on the sky of fish.

"Other, than this big bed and you?" Castiel said as Dean turned around to see his angelic lover lying down in an oversized bed.

"How'd you? Oh right dream." Dean climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to Castiel. They starred and watched the fish swimming by holding hands.

"You really know how to make a first date memorable."

"I had some great inspiration to work with." Castiel said with a beaming smile at Dean's comment.

"You should smile more often. It's like rays of sunlight."

"If it will make you happy then I will smile all the time."

"I wish this could go on forever." Dean admitted. He realized how soft he sounded. With Castiel he didn't mind sounding soft.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said mournfully.

"What?What's wrong?" Dean said panically.

"Sam's about to wake you up right about now." Castiel said taking both of Dean's hands into his own.

"Castiel! I don't wanna! Not yet. Not when it's so good."

"Shh..Dean will meet back when your awake and it will be just as great." The angel pulled Dean into a kiss.

"DEAN! DEAN! WAKE UP DUDE!" A loud echoing voice said waking Dean up.

The freshly woken up man looked side to side gathering his thoughts. He was in the impala, driving down a freeway in the middle of a what seemed like field on a hill. Sam's lengthy dar hair was in the wind flowing wildly. He found himself sweating, and breathing a heavily.

"Dude, are you okay? It must have been one hell of a dream." Sam said momentarily taking his eyes off the road.

"Yea...Yea. I'm okay. Why did you wake me up?"

"Huh. Oh.. figured you might want to talk. I don't know got a little lonely."

"You don't know why you woke me up. You wanted to talk! What the hells wrong with you?" Dean said eyes bugging out of his head. He punched Sam several times. Causing the car to jolt every few second. Sam finally gained control over the car again.

"God. Sorry. Must have been one hell of a dream."

Dean didn't reply. He attempted to fall asleep. But he was unable to, which left him a bit grumpier for someone who just took a nap. Dean just starred out the window looking down the road. For the most part he remained silent stirring every few minutes to take in the vast nothing. He perked up a bit when he saw a man standing under the beating sun, wearing trentch a coat. Sam pulled the car over to pick up the angel. Castiel climbed into the back seat.

"Hey, Cas what are you doing here in the middle of the road? You could have popped into the back seat."

"Dean does not like when I just pop in. This seemed to be more appropriate." Castiel taking a look at Dean.

"I don't mind if you pop in. Sort of like it." Dean smiled.

"I will make sure I pop in more often then."

"What's up with you two? You guys act like I don't know you two been going at it." Sam said audibly, causing the two men to look at him.

"Wha..? What are you talking about?"

"How did you know, Sam? We only copulated yesterday, and I began to woe Dean afterward." Castiel said dryly.

"Cas! There some information I don't need. Also your teeth marks match the bite on Dean's neck." Sam pronounced as, Dean swallowed some air.

"Then Sam, as Dean's most important relative. May I have permission to court your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Cas, you don't have to ask my brother for anything." Dean interjected.

"Castiel, as long as your good to him, protect him, and keep him out of trouble. I really don't mind."

"Really Sammy? You don't mind?"

"Hey, where do I get to complain? So what are we looking for in this backwards town." Sam asked looking straightforward.

"There is a witch here who needs our help. Thing have been thrown out of order."

"So we kill the the witch and things just go back to normal?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean you don't understand. We do not kill the witch we help them."

"Well how do we help the witch? Why are we helping a witch?" Sam asked looking back at Castie with the mirror.

"This is a good witch. A demon stole their power and now things are out of order."

"How exactly are things out of order?"

"Whether for starters, logical actions, other's destiny, a long rain of things."

"So what we kill the demon, witch get their power back. Then bam wow order?" Dean said his brow peaking.

"Yes, it should be that easy, but nothing makes sense anymore. Sam pull into that Diner."

Just before edge of town was a diner. It was one of those metal trailers turned into a diner. There were no cars parked outside, but in the back was the sounds of pigs squealing. Sam pulled the car into the parking lot. As they walked out Dean noticed a trail of blood slowly pooling at the side.

"Dude check that out. We better go look" Dean whispered. They retrieved some weapons from the trunk of the Impala. Running around the corner they walked into a scene a strange scene. Even for everything they saw it was strange. Stand over the body of a large man dressed as a butcher, was a pig holding an axe hacking away at the body.

"What the fuck is that!" Dean said getting ready to shoot the pig

"SQUUEAKK! SQUUEAK!"The pig squeal in surprise running off.

"See what I mean when things aren't in order?" Castiel said unsurprised.

"Dude, we need to clean this up. We can't just."

"Do not worry yourself. It will fade. It is just a glamour of madness."

"Are you saying that wasn't real?" Sam asked, heart rate returning to normal.

Castiel didn't say anything else. He walked around to the front of diner. There was a small ding of a bell as they entered the diner. Painted red and white. The walls were covered with cake pans and pie plates as decoration. Behind the counter was a girl with long black hair. She had a thick figure and skinny arms, which was only more exaggerated by the pink waitress uniform she wore.

"Hey, boys why don't you take a seat. I'll bring yall a some pie." said the waitress.

"Thank you." Dean wasn't sure if pie was appropriate after seeing what they just saw. They took a booth seat. Sam sat across from Dean and Castiel. The waitress brought over the pie and some milk.

"Sorry, boys all we got is milk, dry out of coffee." she said with a smile.

"No, problem pie and milks a good match." Dean said taking the cold mug.

"Yes, thank you. By the way you are a very large for a woman your age. You could lose some weight little less pie?" Castiel said coldly and rudely. The waitress just smiled and walked away. She went back behind the counter, the brothers looked at the angel as if he just showed them his wings.

"Cas! That was really rude."

"Yea, if you want coffee that badly I'll go get you some. But don't-"

"Shh, wait for it." Castiel said. They sat silent waiting for what they didn't know.

All of a sudden a pie plate fell from the wall landing on top of Castiel's head. Which then fell to land on the pie squishing the filling onto his face. He got up and wiped his face. Reaching for a napkin, instead he found himself slipping on one and falling on his back. While being an angel he could not be physically hurt by this. But his pride if he had any was largely hurt. The boys couldn't help but laugh as the angel recovered.

"That's what I thought. She is the witch." At this the waitress returned this time wearing gloves. She took her hand and pulled Castiel up.

"Sorry, if I knew you were an angel I wouldn't have. Still getting use to this power. Not like my old ones. Names Gail." She said smiling she gave a handshake to Dean and Sam. They took her hand, she pulled over a stool and a mug.

"So exactly what was that?" Sam said.

"Oh, well the best explanation would be err "stroke of bad luck."" she said.

"Bad luck? You mean like Friday the 13th and stuff like that?"

She let out a laugh."Well yea you could say that. See it all get condensed and then bam strikes like a bolt of lighting."

"So why don't you just stop using it?" Sam asked.

"Can't it has to go somewhere. There use to a balance so it wasn't so bad. But now all I can send out is bad luck. Sure throw a bolt here and there. But without my other powers can't stop. World gone mad that kind of thing. Course I get the worst of luck. But you do what you can." her smiled faded she took another sip.

"So, that outside was that you?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I was mad at my boss. Thoughts just manifest. Only a bit of time left before it crashes down on the world."


	4. Rise to the surface

Hey, everyone don't own supernatural or anything of it. This is a slash fan fic and is mature this time. Don't like slash not my issue. Enjoy and review.

For being the lighting rod of bad luck, Gail was actually very cherry. She had been pretty content with her place in the world and magic. They ended up in her apartment, which was filled with all sorts of odds and ends. Books on magic, herbs, art supplies, photos, and all sorts of things.

"You have a Bachelor degree?" Sam asked observing a wall.

"Yeah, I was on the fast track." Gail said not turning to talk to Sam, as she made tea.

"So why are you a waitress in a diner?" Sam asked, as a stack of books fell on top of his foot. Which then caused him to fall over the table. Gail threw on a pair of gloves and helped Sam back up.

"I'm so sorry. It's a sore spot for me. That demon that stole my power also took my luck and balance. She took a lot from me."

"Oh, so it's not just a save the world thing." Sam said.

"Hey! You know what! I didn't want everything to be thrown off! It's not my fault!" Castiel ran up behind the witch and tapped her on the shoulder, knocking her out. He caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Sam, please do not anger the witch. She is not good at controlling her abilities."

"I didn't mean to piss her off. But it's selfish for her to get us to kill the demon for her. Yeah so her life is screwed up but that not ours to fix."

"Sam, the world of logical order is unbalanced. This needs to be fixed."

"What! So you have reason to break up with my brother!" Sam said angrily.

"Sam! What the hell! Cas never said anything about breaking up." Dean said. Castiel stood there looking hurt and confused.

"Oh, come on Dean! Yeah okay your all in love now. But you weren't before. You guys fell in love when she lost her powers. Which means when logic went out of order! Castiel only putting pressure on this so he can end it."

"Sam Winchester! I am honest to your brother and have great love for him! Do not dare to question my love for him!" Castiel said angrily. The door slammed. In the heat of the moment neither of them noticed Dean leaving.

" I need to go find him. You have done enough." Castiel said vanishing away. Sam found himself alone in the apartment with an unconscious witch on his hands. He thought to himself maybe he did go to far. He was so unsure where the thoughts came from.

Dean sat on a fence post at the edge of town. He looked up at the moon with a beer in hand. What Sam said was a good question. What if the reason why he and Castiel got together was because of the side effects of Gail. Was the love he felt for him a lie? Dean threw the bottle into the field and walked back to his car.

Castiel could not locate Dean because of the mark. He had always felt an affinity to Dean more than Sam. Granted Sam was the abomination of demon blood, as well as the vessel for Lucifer. But Dean was the vessel to Michael, as well as being known as a lover of women. Castiel rarely questioned himself, but the Winchester made him question a lot about himself.

After Sam placed Gail in the bed, he ran out to go find Dean. He was surging with guilt, unsure where the words came from. Was this part of the fall of logic or a deep-seated disapproval of Dean and Castiel's relationship. Maybe he was paranoid of supernatural relationships ever since the situation with Ruby.

Dean found the apartment again. He found that door was unlocked and walked in. Gail was still unconscious on the bed. He grabbed a seat and pulled it next to the bed watching her sleep. There seemed to be only two people who understood what was happening. Her and Cas, and Cas was not around to answer anything.

"Oh, my god! What was that?" Gail said popping up in the bed.

"Cas, knocked you out. He saw that you were losing control and well you know."

"I'm so sorry. I try not to lose my temper."

"Can I ask you something?" Dean said getting the words ready.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do my best to answer it."

"When the world started losing order. I mean ,is what I have with Castiel real? Or is it because of you?" Dean asked looking straight in to her eyes.

"Dean, I don't understand. I'm a witch not a cupid." She said shaking her head.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean since everything is losing logical order or whatever it is. Did that make Cas fall in love with me?" Dean asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Dean I have nothing to do with that. I don't know how your relationship is with Castiel, but it didn't start with me." Gail said sitting up on her bed legs crossed.

"I don't get it. I'm always chasing the girls and never been into angels. Not like the way Sam use to be into angels."

"Well sometimes you just fall in love. It'll sort it self out, don't worry about it Dean."

"Dean, I could not find you anywhere. Why did you not pick up the phone?" Castiel said suddenly appearing into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Cas, I turned off my phone. I just needed time to think."

"I'll leave you boys alone now." Gail said announced as she walked to the bathroom.

"Dean, I am unaware of why your brother dislikes for our relationship. However I know I do have genuine feelings for you."

"Cas, I'm sure you have feelings for me. I know I have got a whole lot of feelings for you. It's just."

"You need more time don't you? You are unsure of what you are feeling. So maybe it is best that we not continue this-"

"No! No, Castiel we are not breaking up. You love me and I love you. Will just take it slow. Please don't. Don't." Dean grabbed Castiel hoping the angel wouldn't vanish away. Castiel put his lips on Dean's neck giving him a kiss. A moan escaped from Dean's lips. The angel was trying to show him that he was capable of giving pleasure as well. Dean nearly collapsed because of the pleasure, but was caught by the angel before he fell. Unknown to Dean, Castiel had transported them to a field under the stars. Before Dean could make any comment Castiel had him pinned beneath him and ripped the shirt into two.

"Cas, Cas, we can't do this here. What if someone catches us?"

"We are on one of the last uninhabited islands in the world. And I do not care if someone catches us copulating." From Dean's view underneath, Castiel seemed to be glowing with pride. Suddenly the angel swooped down and began to apply kisses all over Dean's chest. Moans would escape Dean's lips while he tried to form words.

"Castiel, please, this please this is too much. I'm so hot. It's so hot right now. I'm sweating all over." Dean was panting out of breath. Castiel had managed to rip off his own jacket and shirt while simultaneously ripping off the rest of Dean's clothes.

" No more talking! I want to show you great pleasure." Castiel picked Dean up by the arms and held him to talk face to face. He began to lick Dean's face and neck. He then began to give hickeys all over the rest of Dean's body. Castiel began to grind his crotch into Dean. He had never imagined having sex with another man, but if he had before he never imagined that he would be the one receiving.

"Oh, oh,oh Castiel I'm not sure if I am ready for this." His legs were wrapped around Castiel's hips ready for what the angel was about to do. Dean's eyes widened as he felt the angel enter him. He had to bite down on his lips to not scream. Though no one would hear his screams of ecstasy. Dean had never even thought that sex could be any better. But Castiel always had a way of proving him wrong. He looked up into Castiel eyes and face, the angel being totally focused on pleasuring Dean. He was saying something that Dean couldn't understand; either from the pleasure or a language that he did not know. Castiel gave a final rough push hard enough that he was able to get his lips to meet with Dean's.

They untangled themselves from each other and lay next to each other. The night's air was cooling and refreshing to there skin. Castiel placed his head next to Dean's staring up at the stars. He was smiling as Dean was coming down from the tantric euphoric sexual high.

"Cas? What was it you were saying when you were err you know."

" I was expressing myself in my native tongue."

"Oh, Angel speak. Can I get a translation?"

"Well roughly I was saying to you "You are brighter than the stars in the skies. The planets of the universe pale in comparison to you." And there was a few more things."

"Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a guy." Dean said a little more stable.

"When, we fix this bad luck streak will go away. No hunting for a while okay?"

"That sounds good. That sounds really good. Lets get back to the apartment."

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Sam said at the sudden appearance of Dean and Castiel. Dean didn't say anything to his brother. He was still upset at him for starting everything. Castiel however made the first move.

"Dean and I went away to talk. I know you do not approve of our relationship. But I only tell you out of courtesy. Hurt Dean ever again and I will hurt you until Dean tells me not to." Holding Sam by the shirt collar.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry I don't know where it came from. I know that you love him."

"Well, if you boys are done rough playing. I have cookies." Gail appeared with a tray of cookies.

Sitting outside during the Indian summer they ate some cookies. They went over the details of the plan to get to the demon.

"So how do we get to the 66th floor? I mean it is an office building." Dean said.

"Well you can't get there, magically sealed and locked. She used all my money to hire some mystics to seal her up." Gail said.

"Wow, she really did take everything from you." Sam stated.

"Yeah, and she's a big son of a bitch. Amazonic gigantic." Gail said making arm gestures for emphasis.

"So will go in dressed up as office people then get to the 66th floor. Stab the demon and what not."

"It needs to go back inside of me. Which means I need to be in the same room."

"So will get in and wipe out the sigil. Then you can get in."

"Sounds good. If you need anything mi closet es sue closet."

They had driven the impala to the large glass office building. It seemed brand new and very sterile. Castile and Gail sat outside in the car waiting for the boy's signal. Dean and Castiel had developed a little ritual of kissing before going into a fight. As Dean and Sam entered the elevator alone there was an obvious tension.

"Dean, please will you already forgive me. I wasn't in the right mind. It's this no logic stuff." Sam asked trying to get his brother to talk to him. Dean took a breath.

"Can you really say you're happy for me?"

"Yes, I can this isn't like me and Ruby."

"Me and Castiel are gonna go away for a week or so after this. You got a problem with that?"

"No, hey if you two need to. I am cool with that. Anything you need."

"The lets kick this demon ass and get it over with."

The elevator dinged opening to a office floor covered in black marble. There was gold work all over and seemed really tacky. Straight down the hall were double doors with a sigil on it. There was a secretary sitting in a chair.

"What can I help you with boys?"

"Yeah, can you tell us where your boss is?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry you boys can't go see her. But I could use a snack." Her eyes became black as she got up letter opener in hand.

"Like we didn't see that coming." Dean said shoving a silver dagger into her chest. They ran down the hallways throwing pain thinner on all the sigils they could see. Eventually making it to the master office. Throwing the rest of the paint thinner onto the final sigil the entered the office. If there was anything more stereotypical for an evil lair this was it. Standing at the center what was only described as giant woman. She had untamed hair and dressed like a wannabe high end hooker.

"Hello boys. Are you here for some fun."

"Yeah, we're here to finish you off."

"We got to all of your sigils. She can enter now without a problem." Just as Dean said that he received a text from Castiel "We can't enter! Not all sigil broken."

"Dean, look down!" Sam shouted pointing downward. The large stone floor had iron work lined into it that formed a sigil.

Before they could respond two demons appeared and grabbed them from behind. The large demon woman moved forward. She ran a hand on Dean's cheek disgustingly.

"You've had angel. You're going to be fun to tear apart. Can you say Fiona" Dean kicked and struggled to be free. Sam however pushed against the ground forcing the demon to fall over and letting him go. He ran from where the demons were as Fiona chased him around. As gigantic as she was, she was fast. Sam tripped and she stood over him.

"I was going to chew you then kill you. But you're to much of a hassle now." She punched the ground attempting to hit Sam, but instead she broke the ground. Causing the marble and iron sigil to break. She howled angrily. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to come face to face with an angel.

"No body tears into my boyfriend except for me bitch." Castiel punched her in the face causing her to fly across the room. More demons appeared suddenly. The boys regrouped surrounded by demons. The double doors flung open. A large gust of wind blew through the doors. Gail had let her hair down, her dark hair blowing her in the mysterious winds.

" You know these new buildings have pretty bad structure." Placing a hand on the door frame glass began to fall onto the demons.

" You Bitch!" Fiona screamed as her army fell.

"Oh go shove it! You stole, you cheated and everything between Fiona. You'll get yours."

"The hell I will." Fiona began to try to disappear. Gail wouldn't allow this running she grabbed onto the demons hair.

"Stab her already!" She did her best to hold on. Dean took the knife and plunged into the demons head. She screamed as fire and smoke came out of the wound. Unlike most demons she held something else inside her vessel. An array of color only described as an aura seeped into Gail's hands.

"You boys should go now. I'll take care of the rest. Now go before your all blind." Castile grabbed onto the boys and next thing they saw was the outside of the building. Emanating from the roof was what could only be described as an aura borealis.

"Wow. Is she okay? How long is this going to last?" Dean asked.

"Maybe a day or two. There wasn't that much damage to reality, but it will not go unnoticed. As for when will see her I am not sure." Castiel said holding Dean.

It seemed Gail was not coming home soon. Sam decided to stay at her place while Castiel and Dean were on their vacation. He heard a knock at the door. Answering it he found it was Gail dressed in a designer skirt and jacket ensemble.

"Gail, I didn't know if you were coming back."

"Oh, Sam thanks you. With Fiona gone I've been able to help balance out lives again. I also got out of the diner and got a job doing market research."

"Err, that sounds fun." Sam said unsure.

"It is for me I'm a huge brain."

"So, where did the love birds go?"

"Not, sure they didn't pack anything either."

"Oh, well I'm sure they are having fun." Gail said smiling.

So that's the end of chapter. Next chapter is Dean and Castiel exclusive vacation again I own nothing but I do appreciate your reviews.


	5. As Promised by an angel

So I'm all about closure and this is where I think I'll end my fan fic The Education of Castiel. Thanks for coming and reviewing. I am sure there will be more fics later. I don't own anything especially not Supernatural. So don't sue me.

As promised by the angel, Dean and Castiel left Sam behind to take a small vacation. Being able to go all over the world, with almost no restrictions had benefits. They had sushi in Tokyo for lunch, they had desert in the Swiss Alps, and to wrap it up they slept under the stars in the Australian Outback. He refused to allow Dean to worry about anything other than what to do next. Castiel liked how much energy Dean had when he wasn't burdened by demons. He was like a little kid running up to store fronts and staring through the windows. The next morning they were somewhere in Italy, Rome.

"Hey, Cas do you wanan go visit the Vatican?"

"Why would I want to do that?" The angel asked looking over his cup.

" Isn't it like your home away from home? You know holy city all that."

"Dean, I do not have a home away from home. You are my home." Castiel smiled.

"You mean that? Like you don't feel like going back to heaven?"

"When your next to me, its like heaven on earth." Dean let out a laugh at the angels reply.

"Cas, not that I don't love the sentiment. But when did you start quoting Britney Spears?"

Castiel tilted his head in his way, not sure why Dean was laughing nor who this Britney Spears was.

When they finished their coffee they headed down the road, where they would be vanished to Paris. While on their vacation, Dean learned that Cas really liked museums. They had no problem with languages, since Castiel could speak all the languages. When they visited the Louve, he would read and translate everything for Dean. Sometimes the tour guides would be either annoyed or shocked in disbelief, or both.

"So we saw the Mona Lisa, Picasso, and the statue of Nike. What do you want to look at next?" Dean asked holding up the map in front of his face. He couldn't read it, but liked to feel like he knew what he was doing. Castiel came up behind him and gave him a hug. He whispered into his ear "Let's go see the statue of Venus." Dean smiled, and Castiel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked a little to come up on the marble statue. Venus stood bare chest and wore a small smile. She had no arms and wore her hair up. Castiel looked up at the marble for a while, still holding on to Dean. They stood in front of her a while, at the figure of the goddess of love.

"Thank you." Dean whispered to the statue.

"What was that?" Castiel asked at Dean's whisper, he turned around and gave a kiss to the angel. After a moment they walked to the gift shop. While Castiel had little understanding for material values, he learned that Dean was crazy for souvenirs. In his backpack he brought a little something from everywhere they visited. While Dean was spinning the rack of post cards, Castiel wandered over to the glass case.

"Hey, what do you think about this ring?" a man asked him.

"I'm sorry, what are you asking about the ring?"

"Oh, just wanted to get your thought about what is the nicest." The stranger said smiling.

"Well that ring is ascetically pleasing. May I ask what is it for?" Castiel said.

"Oh, well I'm getting it for my boy friend as a promise ring. To hold and love you know?" he replied.

"Then I think that ring is very appropriate. You should have it engraved with something."

"Yea, that would be great. Thanks for your help. You got someone special?" he asked.

"Yea, he's very special. I think maybe I will get him something as well." Castiel said, after a little more conversation he returned to Dean's side.

"Hey, Cas this is funny they have a postcard from the Grand Canyon. All the way here in Paris." Dean said holding up the postcard for Castiel to look at. He took the postcard into his hand and looked at it, then to Dean.

"Where is the one place that your most desire to see?" Castiel asked, Dean thought for a moment. He searched the air for something, thinking about something he always wanted to see.

"I want to see this large formation in the Grand Canyon. It's like a giant tower and you can only get to it by climbing. When the sun is setting it's amazing. Why do you ask?" Dean said. Castiel smiled and took Dean's hand and pulled him up to see him eye to eye. He leaned and gave him a kiss on the lips. This time filled with more passion and feeling. Dean closed his eyes and could feel warm sunlight on his skin, and wind blowing his and Castiel's hair into a tangle.

"Wow, where are we?" Dean said looking around.

"I think this is the formation you talked about." Castiel said holding his hands together, it looked like he was pushing and forming something.

"Yea, I mean it is but why are we here?" Dean said turning a 360 to take the sight in front of him. There was a sudden bright pure white light, which drew Dean's attention. Castiel opened his hands to reveal two silver rings.

"Dean this ring is for you. It is only a small memento of the feelings I have for you." Dean felt a lump in his throat as he reached out for one of the rings. He held it up to his eyes and read aloud the engraving.

"With this grace I promise to love and hold.-Castiel." Dean could feel a tear in his eye, Castiel came over and brushed it aside.

"Have I upset you Dean?"

"No, no I'm just really happy right now. You made this out of your grace?"

"Yes Dean, I forged the rings from some of my grace. It is what I hold as precious as you." Castiel said placing the ring onto Dean's finger. He then pulled the other man into a kiss, standing on the edge of the world.

Somewhere else in the world, Sam was writing in a note book and having a cup of tea. He was knocking his head back and fourth to the music. He had taken refuge in the witch's house, as Gail was busy traveling the world with her new career. There was the sound of flapping wings behind him. He turned around to see the appearance of Dean and Castiel holding hands.

"Hey guys what's new?" Castiel and Dean smiled when Sam greeted them.


End file.
